


Morale

by morethanmending



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: The bots display a new skill and once again Joel is left to clean up the mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "You smell like a toilet."

\---

Crow popped onto the bridge, limbs clinking together as he walked. 

"Hey, buddy," Joel said, not looking up from his daily log. The ink pen scratched across the page as he noted the SoL's orbit and oxygen levels, as well as his general state of mind after their latest experiment. Sanity was holding steady but morale was a little low. He considered heading down to the mess for a cup of synthesized hot chocolate, but wondered if the effort would be worth it now that the mini marshmallows were gone. 

Crow sniffed. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Joel glanced up at Crow as he wandered closer. "You can't smell, remember?"

"Yes I can," Crow said.

"No," Joel said slowly. "Nope. I didn't program you to do that."

"Yes, but I've evolved beyond the puny programming I was originally installed with," Crow said with a heavy air of self-importance. He took a deep breath, beak open. "Yep. Definitely smells like toilet up here."

"What?" Joel asked, brows knit in confusion as Tom hovered by.

"What's up, mi amigos?" Tom asked, bubble head swiveling between the two.

"Doesn't it smell like toilet up here?" Crow asked.

"No," Joel said.

"Yeah, actually," Tom said, taking a quick sniff. "Now that you mention it, it does smell vaguely of toilet. With a hint of urinal cake."

"Mmm, cake," Crow said.

Joel sighed and leaned across the consol, chin propped on his upturned hand. "You don't have a nose," he said. Tom's arms wiggled on their slinky springs. "Besides," Joel added. "It does _not_ smell like toilet up here."

"Then what does it smell like, oh great scenter?" Tom asked, moving to float next to Joel's shoulder. 

Joel sniffed. "It smells normal. Like…" He sniffed again.

The bots watched him, curious.

Joel sniffed, long and steady, nose lifted towards the ceiling.

Then his lips twitched and his nose scrunched and he said, "Oh, yeah, actually it does smell a bit like toilet up here."

"Told ya," Crow muttered.

"I better go check the plumbing," Joel said, setting down his pen. "Last thing we need is Gypsy stumbling through a puddle and tracking it all over the ship."

"Gross," Tom said as Joel exited the bridge. Glancing down, he took a quick peek at Joel's log. "Hey, want to get some hot chocolate?" he asked Crow.

"Yeah!" Crow chirped, following as Tom led the way towards the mess. "That'd do wonders for my morale."

"Mine too," Tom said, and he hummed a jaunty tune as he hovered along.

\---

End.


End file.
